Big Ship Little Chickens
Drink of the night Laura Bailey's Maple Bourbon Sour (They are dangerous) Sponsors Cantrip candles(TRIANGLEANDFLAME 10% discount) Announcements * Mid goal "buddy system" : if the party is within 10 feet of another player, they can roll saves and checks at advantage, "Semi-useless magical item": roll 1d100 on a table of items that they made and will share * If you won a candle, reach out to TTAdmin The Story * Jingles wants to look for a container to hold the artifact, he is still, somehow, ok. Jingles looks for the place on Alchemy Way, but can find no signs * Dawnash asks the nearest person, a halfling, where the nearest artificer is. They are directed to a blacksmith two blocks away * They get to the blacksmith's shop, Barmo Findel. Jingles knocks on the door and they are beckoned in. There is a dwarf inside with a somewhat burnt beard. Amalthea shares a power handshake with him. * It is getting a little stuffy inside now * Jingles asks if he carries large amounts of lead. They discuss the difference between a jewelry box, and box, and a crate. He takes the bar back out of the fire and begins to strike it again * They are given a price of 80 gold for the lead box. Jingles offers to fix his tools, he is given a new offer of 50 gold. They thank him. Jingles shows the pendant from the emperor, they are given a new price of 40. The blacksmith looks around for lead, he will make it lead lined with steel reinforcements. it will be ready in half a day * Trixie left when Jingles tried to sell her off. She goes to a shop to get her armor fixed. She is given a price of 300 gold, then shows her medallion and is given a new price of 200 gold. SHe says she may have to look around, he offers a new price of 150 by she needs to have his patch on it to show it is his work, it is a snake and his name Salander. He will take good care of it. He will start immediately, it will take about a day. She leaves Princess there to keep an eye on him * Dawnash tries to sell the blacksmith his trident. He is told that there is no magic there that he can extract, Dawnash tells him there is, it just takes a finely tuned individual. The blacksmith takes out a gem to look at the trident, then looks at the party and recognizes them as the Fatebound. Dawnash asks him to combine the trident and his quarterstaff to give it a lining of blue cobalt steel with metal types. The blacksmith seems to think he could, but it may be hard * Amalthea is happy that she can use her lock of trickery for the lead box * Dawnash wants to go to the enchantress * They head down the street and see a store with an illusory bird that flies around the door and an illusory arrow pointing towards the door * Dresna comes out to greet the party, noticing Jingles is a magic practitioner. Dawnash presents her with his lute, he wants the display of it changed a bit. He whispers what he wants, and her eyes grow wide, he wants a flamethrower, illusory though. 100 gold for the enchantment itself, 200 total for 6 foot flame. He also wants the edges to be green flame * Jingles asks about a bulk deal. She is open to discussion. He gives over the remain of the haversack, and Trixie removes the soul bag and pockets it. it will be pricey, it is on the market for 500 gold, repair would be 350. He also gives over the kaleidoscope spyglass combo for an enhancement to see in the dark. He is also looking to get his rug enchanted to fly, it would cost about 10,000 gold. * They are going to get the lute, spyglass, and haversack. Dawnash wants the flame to be in the shape of Toquarz the dragon. 400 gold for this now * Dawnash considers using the bluestone he gave Jingles as a way to get him to pay for the lute job. It would be 700 gold for all three items, they trade platinum and the gem Jingles has * She is impressed that they have platinum, dwarvish platinum at that. * The haversack will be a day, the others will be two * The skull on the cart now has flowers, the people have taken a liking to it. There is rotting meat in the back now. Jingles uses his Mage Hand to get rid of it, he uses Prestidigitation, there is a small stain he can't get rid of * They decide to try an busk. Trixie has her own idea, Jingles keeps an eye on her * They see a small stage with children playing on it. Dawnash has Hyllenae's Lyre, Amalthea is playing the tambourine, Hyllenae tries to sing with them * A kid in the crowd throws a little turnip at the party, Camille attacks it, but doesn't like the taste of it * The people seem to actually enjoy them, they have a pile of silver and copper * (break) * Dawnash and company go to another portion of town to try it again and make 30 gold this time * Trixie and Jingles decide to try to get some money via "Mano-a-mano". They go to a richer part of the city to do some pick-pocketing * The whole party ends up in the same neighborhood * Jingles mimics the motions of the people walking around, Trixie tries to pickpocket a power couple walking past, but can't quite get it. Jingles tries for the same couple and gets a platinum piece, his mage hand comes back * A very well-to-do woman power walks past. Trixie takes her entire pouch from her side, containing 50 gold. Jingles looks at the pouch and reaches in and there seems to be more room inside. He wants to keep the bag, she can keep the gold, she says he can if he gets more than her. * Jingles finds his final mark, an older man reading a holy book and pouches on his hip * Jingles pretends to have a problem to get the holy man to come over, he tries to go for the coin pouch with his mage hand going for the book chained to the man's hip. The man takes out some components, puts his hand on Jingles' face * He rubs his Locket of Friendship to cast Friends on him and the priest, making them best friends * Trixie is confused about what is going on, Jingles almost says too much, Trixie says that they need to go now * The party joins back up. Dawnash didn't think the old man was Jingles' type * They want to get Jingles to a safe place * The party wants to basically sleep for two days * Jingles' mind finally succumbs to the pull of the item ** He sees the factions of giants, humans, elves, angels fighting demons. He focuses on the land, he is pulled, beckoned to fight, he has large wings, holding a large crystalline blade, he dives forward and wakes up, there is a painful ringing in his head * He gives to Wand to Trixie, he tells her a bit of the dream he had, not sure if it was a vision. He tries to dull the throbbing in his head * Trixie casts Detect Thoughts to see the images the he saw, the pain flares as she probes deeper ** She feels different, his eyes milk over, the fumes in the air singe her lungs, she looks down, she is much taller, with deeper breaths, everything is flying, people stirring, she feels enlarged, she looks around, seeing giant column of light, an almost purpleish gas around her, the ground is covered in sharp, obsidian like glass, the people at her feet point off into the distance at a volcano, spewing ash and lava, a glow is coming from an entity she can't quite see * She swears she may have seen a glint in the orb when she was in the vision * The turnip wakes and begins to attack Amalthea again, she throws it and Camille bites it. She goes over to Jingles and Trixie's room, she tries to explain that that the turnip punched her in the face * They go off to get the lead box. The blacksmith cannot melt down the trident in a day. They get the box, it looks sturdy. Jingles casts Mending on each of the tools * They get back to the inn and put the wand in the box and lock it with the Lock of Trickery * The second day, Jingles feels the same. Hyllenae knocks on his door and asks him to go on a walk * Trixie picked up her armor * Hyllenae knows that the wand is affecting Jingles, Hyllenae wasn't an angel in hers. What they saw was not a dream, is it happening or will happen. The volcano they saw in the vision would be in Mount Vulcan past the Cindas Pass * Hyllenae thinks that Jingles should go to the temple * Hyllenae finds a secluded place to talk to Shalia, she asks to be advised on what to do after finding the artifact affects the user. She gets a reply, the one in Kyleum was taken, she says that they should go to the Cradle * The turnip wakes up again and Amalthea runs over to Trixie's room again. She suffocated it on the way. Trixie notes that it seems to be a healing turnip * They huddle, Jingles looks around the room with Detect Magic. Hyllenae tells them that the artifact at Kyleum, the broach, was stolen, Amulet in Salenek, Crown in Highguard, Ring in Haven. They think that they should take the artifacts to the Cradle separately, rather than trying to take them all at once * Hyllenae thinks that it may be Thorne that took that broach from within, they need to be suspicious of everyone. Dawnash thinks doubting everyone may be hinder them more than help * They think that they should head east to the Cradle, it would take three weeks. They think that they should take "Daddy's ship". * They go to the outskirts of town to get to the ship, and board the ship * Amalthea introduces Dawnash and "Daddy" * The ship lurches forward. They saw him the map, Dawnash questions that it may not be wise to do so. He takes the map to his quarters, he traces a route out on his own map * There is a large desert worm that eats entire ships and caravans * They make it to Balashura, there are some jet black rock formations * The Turnip wakes up again, falls, then dies again * Dawnash still doesn't believe in the Turnip, but sees it the next morning * They are coming up on Balashura, there is a large palace off to the north * Trixie wants Jingles to identify the pouch, but he doesn't have a pearl Characters * Barmo Findel - Blacksmith and armorer * Salander - the mender trixie went to for her armor * Dresna Amarilla - enchantress * Toquarz - The dragon that took the gold of Donafrey the dwarf * Donwa - the priest Jingles tries to pickpocket, then became best friends with * Timmy the Tiny Terrible Turnip Items * Emperor's Favor - pendant, medallion, nipple ring? * Jingles' Carpet - 5' x 7' * Tiny Terrible Turnip - a small turnip that tries to fight anyone it lays its eyes on, it can't deal damage, has 1 hp, and comes to life every dawn, looks like it has small arms, looks like Trogdor(:D apparently not really though, just with fun little arms) * Locket of Friendship - casts Friends on caster and target, DC 13 Quotations "I did actually leave when Jingles tried to sell me off." Amber @ 38:01 "That will teach you to sell me when I don't get a cut of the profit" Trixie @ 1:02:20 "Stop stealing him!" Adam "It's what I do!" Amber @ 1:39:08 "You don't put you hand in your robe and 'make the exchange'?" Gil 2:27:34